These Words to Describe You
by WindlessHarmony
Summary: "If there was one word he could describe Tsubasa Ootori with, it would be perfect. If there was one word he could describe himself with . . . he came up with nothing." NileXTsubasa


If there was one word that he could describe the other with it had to be serene or spiritual. From the moment he saw him, Nile was transfixed. His white hair and yellow eyes immediately drew him in, those long limbs and tan skin suiting him so perfectly. He reminded him of himself, the way he constantly fought to be the best.

Tsubasa was pure perfection, no questions asked. That was why he was walking through the city at midnight, the moon casting an ethereal glow over the white buildings. He had asked the other blader to meet him in an old building outside of town.

Nile had formulated a loose plan to seduce the eagle and then see where it went from there, but after walking for a while his confidence began to disintegrate.

What if Tsubasa didn't show up? How foolish would he be then? Nile sighed, crossing his arms. The scarf around his neck rustled softly against his skin, the night air cool as it danced around him. He paused for a moment, glancing around the dusty plain.

What was it about that man that enticed him so much? Was it the freedom from being a blader, even for just a few minutes? This feeling, a deep wanting that drew him to Tsubasa . . . he didn't have a word for it like he did for the man in question.

_Serene._ Tsubasa was a serene person. Nile wasn't. He couldn't think of a word to describe himself as. Maybe strong? No. That didn't seem to suit him either. He began to walk again, the little structure that was his destination appearing in the distance. Anticipation began to pool into his stomach, a horrible churning appearing in his abdomen.

The closer he got, the weaker his knees grew. Nile pressed his hand against the side of the small storage house to recompose himself, taking a deep breath and collecting his thoughts. Was the other inside? Nile was practically salivating and dying all at once. Overwhelming sensations skittered through him but he pulled it all inside, pushing it into a small corner of his body.

With a final breath, he went to the door and drew it open.

It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, scanning around the small room. Two windows were built into the wall, one before him and the other to his right. A single table and several crates sat scattered around the small space.

The sight presented before him stole his breath away. He was sitting serenely in a chair in front of the window, his hair lit with the beautiful white of the moon, skin practically glowing as his eyes danced over him. His red shirt was gone, replaced with a white shirt, the same for his pants, which were simple jean shorts. Tsubasa looked over to him, smiling lightly.

This is what broke Nile from his thoughts and he slipped the door shut, fingers aching to run through that white sea of silk. But he stopped, giving a tentative smile back. "I didn't think you were going to be here," he said quietly, watching as Tsubasa detangled himself from the chair to walk towards him.

"Of course. I want to know what you wanted." The eagle stopped in front of him, slightly taller than Nile himself. He nearly tripped over himself trying to come up with a reply. So he didn't.

Nile simply leaned forward, pressing his lips against the others. Tsubasa looked surprised, but pleasantly so. Those hands that he had dreamt about from the moment he first laid eyes on the other lifted, tightening around his smaller waist. He inwardly cheered, closing his eyes as Tsubasa intensified their connections, deepening the kiss and melding his body into his own.

Nile whimpered in encouragement, opening his mouth to invite the other in. He gladly accepted, delving his tongue into the wet velvet of the other. This was it. He was getting exactly what he had wanted, his hands lifting to tangle into the white hair.

_Serene._ Tsubasa was gentle, allowing him to slip the small golden clasp free. He turned them so Nile was propped against the edge of the table, legs wrapped around the taller's waist. Those green eyes slipped open, catching the silvery halo of light around the Japanese's head. He looked gentle, like an angel begging to be tainted and turned into something much darker. Nile couldn't suppress the shiver of need that went through him, their eyes meeting as Tsubasa broke their kiss.

_Patient._ "Once we go further, there's no turning back. You're prepared for that, right?" The redhead gave a subtle nod, feeling the eagle's hands tug on his jacket. He shifted so it fell to the floor, followed by his scarf. Tsubasa then trailed his hands up his shirt, fingers brushing over his nipples playfully. He drew the green shirt up, Nile raising his arms to allow it to be taken off.

_Spiritual._ The redhead drew in a shaky breath, the desire to see more of Tsubasa's skin overpowering him. He tugged on the other's white shirt, indicating what he wanted. With a cat-like smile on his face, he allowed Nile to pull it off, a gasp slipping through his lips. Barely raised in the skin and such a light blue that they were almost invisible were spiraling lines, almost like a tribal tattoo, in the center of the eagle's stomach. He reached out to trace them, wondering why they were there and just how he had gotten them.

_Happy._ Tsubasa smiled at him, covering his hands while at the same time pausing his movements. "Like them? They mean 'soar high' in Japanese." Nile nodded, unfamiliar with the characters placed so intricately in that skin. Their eyes met again, the redhead catching a happy glow as the eagle hovered closer, their lips meeting again.

In this brief period, Nile discovered that no single word could ever describe just what Tsubasa was, exactly. He was serene, patient, spiritual, happy, caring, loving . . . there were just too many words to count. But all of this was swept from his mind as those fingers brushed along his skin, slipping past his navel to play with the area just above his erection.

Nile gasped against the hot mouth pinned against his own, his shorts being drawn away from his body in much of the same manner. That wonderful, sinful hand wrapped around his cock, stroking and teasing in much the same manner as the tongue teasing his own. A silent moan escaped between them, the redhead thrusting his hips forward in pleasure.

"Not yet," Tsubasa murmured huskily, pulling away from his lips to kneel onto the floor. Nile sat on the table, blushing furiously as he knew what the other's intentions were. "T-Tsubasa," he whispered, reaching forward to push the other away from him. The other's hands caught his own, stopping him. "Let me," he said lowly, placing Nile's hands against the table.

Anticipation began to repool inside of his stomach, Tsubasa leaning forward to nuzzle the inside of his thigh. That white hair was soft, silky and cool against his flushed skin. The eagle slipped his tongue from his lips, the hand sliding down slowly to grip onto the base. Warm velvet traced along his head, Nile clenching his jaw to keep himself from thrusting upwards.

That exploring tongue traced along his shaft before darting back again, delving into the slit before Tsubasa slid the whole thing into his mouth. Their eyes met, smouldering flame to heated emerald before he moved forwards, creating a gentle suction. Nile moaned, fingers clenching the edges of the table tightly.

He was close, he could feel it, but that mouth left him, tongue tracing his thigh to his entrance in one fluid motion. The redhead half-growled half-moaned as Tsubasa dipped inside of him, that wet muscle thrusting into his entrance almost greedily.

Nile dug his nails into wood as it was joined by two fingers, prodding and exploring him. The eagle pulled his mouth away, twisting those sinful fingers inside of him yet again. Another harsh, guttural moan erupted from his throat, head falling back.

"Tsubasa," he whispered, breath coming in ragged pants as he tried to get a handle back on the situation. Those fingers kept moving unhindered, joined by a third. All of a sudden they yanked out of him, Tsubasa surging upwards to wrap his arms around his shoulders. "Are you ready?" He whispered into his ear, tugging on it gently with his teeth.

Nile gave a small nod, suddenly needing the eagle inside of him more than anything he had ever needed before. Tsubasa pulled back for a moment, the sound of swishing denim being heard before something pressed against his hole eagerly.

He drew in a sharp breath, whimpering softly as the tip of the other popped into place. The pleasure was temporarily forgotten as a burning pain crisscrossed up his spine. Tsubasa licked at his neck, whispering sweet words into his ear.

"Relax or I can't go all the way in." That voice, so low and enticing, nearly caused Nile to come right then and there. He attempted to unclench his opening, tears budding at his eyes as the eagle pressed in further. Then the pain melted away, turning into pleasure as he became fully seated. This wasn't really the best angle and Tsubasa decided to fix that.

He wrapped Nile's legs around his waist, heading to the nearest wall to pin the redhead against it. With an encouraging moan from his soon-to-be-lover, Tsubasa pulled out before thrusting back inwards. Nile let his head fall back, concentrating on the sensations that were burning through him, not entirely pleasurable but not entirely painful either.

The other drew himself out, thrusting in again and again. Loud, drawn-out moans slipped from his throat against his will. Tsubasa dropped Nile into yet another fierce battle, their tongues fighting against each other. The edge drew closer, the redhead feeling the pleasure building inside of him.

It was released, the thick white liquid sliding down their trembling thighs. A few more thrusts and Tsubasa pivoted hard against him, their sweat-slick bodies meshing perfectly as he felt those wonderfully hot gushes deep inside of him.

They slid onto the floor, panting as they fought to regain their breath. Nile slid his arms from Tsubasa's shoulders, resting his head back against the wall.

If there was one word he could describe Tsubasa Ootori with, it would be perfect. If there was one word he could describe himself with . . . he came up with nothing.

"I know a word to describe you as." The voice startled him, Nile's eyes widening as he met the mischievous yellow ones of his lover.

"Sexy."

The redhead blushed, Tsubasa letting out a thin chuckle. "You were talking outloud again," he murmured, letting Nile rest his head against his chest. The eagle smiled, running his fingers through the dual-colored hair of the other.

"I love you," drifted up to his ears, Tsubasa closing his eyes as he shifted them, leaning his back against the wall. Sleep was weighing down in his mind but he still managed one last sentence. "I love you too, Nile."

-End-

**I know that Tsubasa lacks the tattoos I mentioned. It's just a fangirl fantasy that I happen to have. ^^' This is a pairing that I happen to love, even though they don't see each other all that much. Hope you liked it and thanks for reading!**  
**Reviews are welcome but please, constructive criticism only, thank you.**  
**-Canta**


End file.
